


Drunken Little Bird

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, mention barbara dick relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Universo: Classic comics (pre New52){ Dick 19 years old ~ Tim 14 years old }Bro-Ship ♥Durante una missione, Nightwing combina un disastro, e un certo uccellino si ritroverà improvvisamente ubriaco e su di giri. Batman non la prenderà molto bene.





	Drunken Little Bird

 

Quando Batman ricevette la chiamata di Nightwing, stentò a credere a quanto il ragazzo gli disse – _Problema con Robin, **grosso** problema, vieni subito_. Non vi era una preoccupazione tale nella sua voce da far intuire all’uomo, che Robin – Tim – fosse in pericolo di vita. Però, dall’accorata richiesta di aiuto che aveva fatto, qualcosa doveva essere accaduto per forza.  
   
Giunse rapidamente al luogo delle coordinate trasmesse da Nightwing e, quello che vide, non gli parve vero. Robin stava saltellando qua e là su un cornicione, con Nightwing palesemente nel panico che tentava di calmarlo. Il ragazzino era vistosamente su di giri, il che suggerì a Batman che dovesse essere sotto l’effetto di qualche droga-tossina-spore particolare.  
Non appena la sua presenza fu notata, Robin scattò come una molla, sollevando e scuotendo le braccia al cielo per salutarlo. Dopodiché, parlò con un tono di voce di almeno un ottava superiore al normale « Batsy!! Finalmente sei arrivato!! »  
   
Bastò quel ridicolo nomignolo con cui lo aveva chiamato, e le guance talmente rosse da sembrare due pomodori maturi, a dare a Bruce un importante dritta sulle sue condizioni: sotto effetto di alcolici. Si avvicinò a grandi falcate a Nightwing, mettendolo immediatamente a disagio con una sola occhiataccia. Poté scorgere negli occhi del giovane – non importava che fossero celati dalle lenti bianche, lui   _sapeva_ \- ancora prima che egli aprisse bocca, delle scuse sentite.  
   
« Voglio una spiegazione. Adesso. »  
   
Ci fu una certa esitazione a dare risposte in merito all’anomalo comportamento del più giovane membro della “Batfamily”, ma lo sguardo severo di Batman non ammetteva scuse.  
« Ecco… in verità, è una storia molto divertente! »  
« Mi vedi forse ridere? »  
   
 _Ci hai provato Nightwing_ – si disse, tentando inutilmente di farsi coraggio. Anche se tanto sapeva già che lo avrebbe atteso una dolorosa e orribile punizione per il disastro combinato quella notte.  
   
« D’accordo, eravamo in pattuglia assieme… »  
   
   
   
Iniziò il suo racconto, cercando di essere estremamente dettagliato, sapeva quanto Bruce detestasse che si tralasciassero i benché minimi particolari.  
Erano alle costole di Bane e la sua banda, li stavano tenendo d’occhio a distanza di sicurezza, attendendo l’arrivo del nerboruto uomo a capo di questo ennesimo traffico di stupefacenti.  
Stavano appostati da ore, e faceva un gran caldo quella notte. Nightwing e Robin, non avevano smesso di sudare copiosamente un solo istante, dentro le loro divise corazzate.  
   
« Che caldo… »  
« Continuare a lamentartene non farà abbassare le temperature. »  
« Oh, ti chiedo scusa _Boy Wonder_ , se oso lamentarmi per questa afa che mi sta uccidendo! Son talmente sudato che penso di avere pure le mutante zuppe! »  
Dal ragazzino provenne una risatina divertita, più che altro per le continue lamentele di Nightwing, che non per le sue pessime battute. Su una sola cosa erano d’accordo, di certo non aiutavano a superare la notte più bollente dell’anno.  
« Però non hai tutti i torti, inizio ad avere la gola davvero secca… » Gli occhi di Robin si posarono sulla boraccia che Nightwing si era portato dietro, senza porsi però il dilemma del motivo per cui non ne avesse bevuta neanche una goccia, nonostante i suoi piagnistei sul gran caldo. La lingua – ormai tristemente priva di saliva – passò sulle labbra secche e, pensò, che il suo cosiddetto “fratellone” non gli avrebbe mai negato qualche sorso della bevanda.  
« Posso berne un po’? Ho finito l’acqua che mi ero portato dietro. »  
« _Aha_ , ecco vedi questa non è… » La frase venne troncata brutalmente da un proiettile, che mancò di pochi centimetri Nightwing. I due, dall’occhio e i riflessi allenati, ci misero poco a individuare la fonte dello sparo e partirono dunque al contrattacco.  
   
Quella che seguì, fu una breve ma intensa battaglia contro alcuni soldati – probabilmente di Bane – inviati a far la ronda. Se la cavarono senza riportare ferite, a parte un aumento esponenziale della sudorazione causa “troppi movimenti”, come li descrisse drammaticamente Nightwing.  
Erano pronti a ritornare al loro punto di osservazione, quando Robin notò qualcosa per terra: la borraccia del compagno più anziano. Pareva essere stata messa lì apposta, e per quanto Robin non credesse nelle coincidenze, decise di fare uno strappo alla regola in nome della gran sete che aveva. La raccolse e, senza tante cerimonie, svitò il tappo portandola alle labbra. Troppo tardi Nightwing si accorse di aver perso il suo “prezioso carico”, quando si voltò verso Robin, era già lì che ne beveva avidamente il contenuto.  
   
« No!! » C’era qualcosa nella reazione esagerata di Nightwing – ma parlavamo pur sempre di Dick, lui era _esagerato_ in tutto – che fece dedurre a Tim, di aver commesso un imperdonabile errore nel bere dalla sua borraccia. In effetti, era talmente assetato che non era stato in grado di individuare l’origine dello strano – amaro – liquido che aveva appena ingurgitato.  
« Robin… ti sei scolato tutta la mia birra!! »  
   
 _Birra? Sul serio?_ – i pensieri di Robin corsero più rapidamente del dovuto, scivolando in picchiata verso una sensazione impossibile da catalogare per i suoi canoni. Si sentiva stranamente a suo agio e, allegro, tutto un tratto.  
A malapena udiva gli sproloqui di Dick « Era birra artigianale, me l’aveva regalata un caro amico!! » gesticolava animatamente, donando un divertente spettacolo al ragazzino che si sentì in dovere di scoppiare a ridere senza freni.  
« Scusa! Non lo farò più, promesso! »  
La prima reazione di Nightwing, fu quella di non dar peso all’incidente, anche se un piccolo tarlo gli si insinuò nel cervello: Tim non era abituato a bere alcolici, che effetto avrebbero avuto su di lui? A ben vederlo, non pareva doversi preoccupare troppo e poi, ricordiamoci, aveva bevuto solo della comune birra, chi mai oggi giorno – per quanto giovane e inesperto - si ubriaca con quella? Nightwing stava per scoprire la famosa eccezione alla regola.  
   
Quando tornarono nei pressi del magazzino, si resero conto che la situazione si stava scaldando, a causa dello spettacolino che avevano dato sul tetto poc’anzi.  
« Ok, direi di far loro una visitina anticipata prima che siano loro a farla a noi! Io attacco per primo, tu Robin mi copri le spalle, ok? » Non udendo risposta da parte del partner, si girò verso lui trovando uno spazio vuoto « Robin?! » Nel panico, prese a cercarlo, come diavolo aveva fatto a sparire così?! Nemmeno Batman era così bravo. Scovare il giovane, tuttavia, non fu così difficoltoso come temeva.  
   
« Ehi, voi!! Vi sembra il caso di fabbricare quella robaccia?! Lo sapete quanto fa male alle persone, eh?! »  
La voce – decisamente troppo stridula e saccente – proveniva da un piccolo _uccellino brillo_ , che stava ritto in piedi con spavalderia, sulle travi del magazzino che sovrastavano le teste dei loro nemici.  
   
« Oh, cazzo. » Non era la frase più intelligente – o educata – di sempre, ma non trovò altro modo per esprimere il suo stato d’animo.  
   
Gli scagnozzi , Bane compreso, osservarono alquanto scioccati l’entrata in scena piuttosto fuori dall’ordinario per il compagno di Batman. Se pensavano che quello fosse il _top_ delle stramberie mai viste, Robin fece di meglio.  
Non appena puntarono le loro pistole verso il ragazzino, quest’ultimo, con una serie di salti ed evoluzioni molto _nonsense_ , riuscì ad evitare i proiettili e a colpire al contempo i suoi aggressori.  
Normalmente, nessuno si sarebbe stupito di certe abilità – Batman sapeva il fatto suo quando sceglieva un nuovo Robin – ma date le evidenti condizioni di ubriachezza del soggetto, tutti faticarono ad accettare di essere stati disarmati in quel modo ridicolo.  
   
E, a quanto sembrava, Robin stesso non se ne capacitava. Guardò esterrefatto il risultato del lancio “casuale” dei suoi Birdrang, sgranando sempre di più gli occhi. Con un ulteriore capriola acrobatica, atterrò proprio al centro della stanza, esultando come se avesse appena vinto il Super Bowl.  
« Woo-ho! Sono imbat-tibile!! L’avete capita? _Bat_ -tibile!! » Le risate sguaiate che scaturirono dal corpicino sovraeccitato di Robin, furono accolte con un silenzio decisamente gelido. Nightwing, pensò bene di intervenire, perché dopo una simile battutaccia, lui per primo gli avrebbe volentieri sparato nelle chiappe.  
« Aha, al diavolo! Non avete senso dell’umorismo!! »  
« Ok, Robin! Ora ci penso io, è meglio. » Nightwing si parò dinanzi il ragazzino, con sommo disappunto di quest’ultimo che prese a spintonarlo perché gli stava “rubando la scena” a suo dire.  
   
Nonostante tutto questo suscitasse sgomento e confusione, Bane non aveva voglia di perdere altro tempo, così diede ordine di sistemare i due guastafeste, prima che giungesse il caro pipistrello a completare il quadretto folle.  
Nella foga dello scontro, Nightwing cercava di mantenere un occhio vigile su Robin che, a dispetto di quanto temesse, riusciva a contrastare i suoi avversari. Sì, bé – _all’incirca_ \- dato che mosse scoordinate e insulti ai genitali altrui, non rientravano propriamente nell’addestramento di Batman.  
In certe condizioni svantaggiose – per dirla gentilmente – finirono circondati. Bane avanzò verso i due, ora schiena contro schiena, barcollante, nel caso di Robin.  
   
« Mi avete stufato voi due. Lo spettacolo, finisce qui, _amigos_. »  
« Pft!! “Lo spettacolo finisce qui, amigooos!” » Il modo in cui lo aveva canzonato era, dovevano ammetterlo, un imitazione assai convincente di Bane. Solo, un pelo più effeminata.  
« Piantala _nigno_ , stai giocando con il fuoco. »  
« “Piantala nigno, stai giocando con il fuoco!” »  
La voce, ancora più strozzata e sfacciata di prima, suscitò il sorrisetto divertito da parte di alcuni degli uomini di Bane. Robin la considerò una vittoria, ma non capiva perché Nightwing fosse così agitato, _cavolo_.  
« Robin, smettila!! »  
« Perché?! Non dirmi che hai paura di questo pompato, egocentrico senza coglioni! »  
Se fino ad un istante prima, Nightwing pensava che avrebbero potuta scamparla indenni, ora aveva la certezza matematica che sarebbero usciti da lì solo dentro una bara. E quel che era peggio, Robin non aveva ancora concluso le sue “brillanti deduzioni”.  
« Si crede chissà chi, ma è solo un povero mentecatto senza cervello! Il suo unico punto di forza è quello schifo di droga che lo fa gonfiare come un pallone! »  
Non aveva tutti i torti in merito, ma questo non cambiava la tragica situazione in cui si erano cacciati, e Robin non ne voleva sapere di smetterla di parlare a ruota libera.  
« Che problemi hai, _amigo_?! Ti piace l’idea di avere un uccello enorme, sei forse impotente a letto?! Lo sai vero che esistono delle pilloline blu chiamate Viagra?! Usa quelle perdio, invece che quella robaccia puzzolente! Sì, puzza quello schifo di liquido, nel caso non te ne fossi mai reso conto!! »  
« Robin…! » Strano ma vero, Nightwing stava supplicando che il fratellino si ficcasse un calzino in bocca. Seriamente, non aveva tutta sta gran voglia di doversela vedere con un Bane incazzato all’ennesima potenza per la perfetta analisi delle sue turbe psichiche.  
   
Gli occhi dell’uomo si ridussero a due microscopiche fessure e, per un momento, quasi parve di poter scorgere del fumo fuoriuscirgli dalle narici. Ora, erano realmente nella merda fino al collo.  
   
« Uccidete Nightwing. Al piccolo insolente ci penso io! »  
Perfetto, proprio quello che ci voleva: un toro imbufalito con una forza pari a quella di Superman, contro un quattordicenne ubriaco. Quel che era peggio, non era nemmeno Bane, ma il pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto se Robin fosse rimasto ferito gravemente. Questa volta – ne era certo - Batman lo avrebbe ucciso con le proprie mani.  
Non poteva correre un rischio simile, così fece l’unica cosa saggia; lanciò contro il pavimento una serie di bombe fumogene e, nella confusione, acchiappò Robin e lo trascinò via, provando per la prima volta in vita sua la _gioia_ di correre veloce quanto Flash.  
   
   
   
« E questo è quanto. Ho dovuto correre come un matto per almeno dieci minuti prima di seminarli, e poi ti ho chiamato. »  
Il racconto di Nightwing, non donò alcun conforto a Batman se non quello che avessero evitato una sicura catastrofe. Ma vi era ancora un importante quesito, che Dick aveva abilmente aggirato per tutto il tempo.  
« Hai portato dell’acool durante una pattuglia. Perché? »  
Il linguaggio del corpo del giovane, espresse un profondo  imbarazzo nel voler rispondere, e non capiva se fosse peggio rimanere muto o tentare di far chiarezza. Dopo l’ultimo – cattivissimo – sguardo truce di Batman, scelse la seconda opzione.  
« Ecco… io avevo un appuntamento con Babs stasera… e volevo… cioè, pensavamo di divertirci… »  
« Offrendo come pegno d’amore un alcolico di dubbia origine?! »  
Tuonò impietoso, arrivando ad invadere il cosiddetto “spazio personale” dell’altro. Nightwing, iniziò ad indietreggiare, sinceramente turbato dal modo astioso in cui lo stava squadrando il padre adottivo.  
« Non è così! Me l’ha data un amico che fa il barista, è birra artigianale di ottima qualità! »  
« E tu ovviamente non ti sei disturbato a controllare questa birra di “ottima qualità”, prima di farla bere a qualcuno, vero?! »  
« Non siamo tutti paranoici come te, Batman! »  
« No, infatti. Intanto un ragazzino di quattordici anni sta pagando per la tua ignoranza in merito. »  
   
Colpito e affondato. Ripensando al momento in cui l’amico gli aveva consegnato la preziosa birra, rammento' lo strano sorrisetto malizioso e, quella battuta - _divertiti_ – pronunciata con tale tono lascivo. Sì, era rimasto perplesso, ma essendo appunto un _amico_ , non ci aveva dato peso più del dovuto; grosso, atroce errore. Forse, pensando di fargli un piacere, aveva diluito nella birra marijuana o qualcosa di simile, con il solo scopo di rendere “allegro” chiunque la bevesse.  
Non l’avesse trangugiata tutta Tim, la _vittima_ designata sarebbe stata Barbara.  Dick tremò al solo pensiero, e i – giustificati – sensi di colpa iniziarono ad assalirlo, come un fiume in piena.  
   
Conclusa la breve discussione, Batman, senza mutare espressione, ordinò di rientrare **immediatamente** alla Batcaverna. Il fidato Alfred, venne avvisato per tempo delle condizioni in cui versava Tim, così da farsi trovare preparato al loro rientro.  
   
   
Stranamente, Batman non aprì bocca ne durante il tragitto, ne quando varcarono la soglia della Batcaverna, ma Dick sapeva che non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia.  
« Bentornati. »  
Il sorriso cordiale e rassicurante del maggiordomo, accolse i tre che scendevano dall’auto.  
« Alfiee!! » Come un uragano, Robin si avventò addosso ad Alfred, abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che possedeva. Il povero uomo, subì in silenzio, mentre Tim continuava a ripetere quanto gli volesse bene.  
« Posso assicurarle che il sentimento è ricambiato, signorino Timothy. » Con tutto il suo autocontrollo _british_ , Alfred si scollò di dosso Tim – che pareva un adorabile piccola cozza – e lo invitò a recarsi negli spogliatoi per cambiarsi d’abito. Ma il ragazzino, ancora su di giri, puntò Bruce, che si era appena sfilato il cappuccio ed era desideroso di fare due chiacchiere in privato con Dick.  
Intenzioni interrotte bruscamente da Tim, che aveva deciso di cingere la vita dell’uomo, posando il viso sui pettorali sporgenti, strusciandosi come un gattino che fa le fusa.  
« Voglio tanto bene anche a te, Bruce! »  
L’espressione allarmata che fece l’adulto, fu impagabile; era una via di mezzo fra “sono terribilmente imbarazzato dalle lodi” e il “oddio, e ora che cosa faccio?”. Tentò di rilassarsi, posando gentile una mano sulla spalla di Tim, ben lungi dal farlo eccitare ulteriormente.  
« Tim, ti ringrazio. Ora vai con Dick, ti aiuterà a cambiarti e a fare una doccia, dopo faremo qualche esame qui nella baia medica. »  
« Ok!! » Esclamò scuotendo più volte la testa – ad una velocità decisamente irragionevole, fra l’altro. Non appena Bruce fu liberato, Tim individuò il prossimo bersaglio: un enorme sorrisone gli increspò le labbra mentre correva – no, saltellava letteralmente – verso il giovane « Fratelloneee!! » con un ultimo balzo degno di nota, atterrò letteralmente fra le braccia di Dick, che ora lo teneva in stile “sposina”.  
Come se non bastasse, si allungò fino a raggiungere una guancia di Dick, su cui depositò un enorme bacio a stampo « A te voglio più bene che a chiunque altro! »  
   
Ora era il turno di Dick di arrossire terribilmente « Uh… grazie Timmy… anche io ti voglio bene… » dichiarò a voce bassa, quasi temesse che tale affermazione potesse metterlo nei guai – più di quanto già non fosse.  
   
   
Pensò di essere scampato all’ira di Bruce, quando egli si diresse verso il Batcomputer per elaborare dei dati. Almeno fino al momento in cui non realizzò, che la sua _punizione_ fosse di occuparsi di Tim ubriaco. Perché, ovviamente, Timmy non aveva ancora dato il meglio di sé quella notte; Dick dovette impedirgli di correre nudo per la Batcaverna gridando “ _sono Robin, l’imBat-tibile_ ”, o di usare la Batmobile come personale toilet. Nulla a che vedere con la delirante danza del ventre eseguita sotto la doccia, insomma, quando finalmente riuscì a far coricare il ragazzino nel letto, con una flebo al braccio, crollò esausto su una sedia lì accanto.  
   
« Mio dio… non mi sono mai stancato così tanto in vita mia! »  
« Se posso permettermi, signorino Dick, questa è una sorta di vendetta da parte del Karma per la decisione sconsiderata di portare alcolici in pattuglia. »  
   
 _Quale Karma_ , la colpa era di Bruce che aveva preferito fargli patire le conseguenze dei suoi errori in prima persona. Sbuffò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli madidi di sudore – nemmeno si era cambiato, o si era ancora lavato – prima che la sua attenzione fosse attirata nuovamente da quelle _peste_ ubriaca.  
« Oh!! »  
« Tim, che succede?! Stai male?! »  
Si sporse verso il letto, temendo subito il peggio. Alfred, nella sua infinita saggezza, gli aveva lasciato una bacinella, nel caso Tim avesse dato di stomaco. Il ragazzino se ne stava lì coricato, con gli occhi sbarrati puntati verso il soffitto roccioso.  
« Vedo i draghiiii…! »  
A quel punto, ogni parvenza di preoccupazione, svanì totalmente e Dick si lasciò andare ad una sana risata liberatoria.  
« Ok, fratellino… hai **davvero** bisogno di dormire un po’! »  
« Tu resti con me, vero? » Nonostante il primo impulso di Dick fosse di replicare con un secco “ _dammi tregua_ ”, quando incrociò quei grandi occhi blu, non poté fare a meno di soccombere all’innocenza innata che gli trasmettevano. Pure velati dalla nebbia dell’alcool mista a droghe.  
« Ma certo. »  
Aveva risposto prima ancora di pensarlo e, questo, gli donò una piacevole ondata di calore al petto. Riprese posto accanto a Tim, afferrandogli delicatamente una mano; la strinse appena fra le sue, piano, donando piccole e confortevoli carezze per farlo rilassare.  
Tim ci mise poco ad assopirsi, complice anche l’adrenalina che scemava totalmente dal suo corpo. Dick lo seguì da lì a poco, appisolandosi – scomodamente - un po’ sulla sedia e un po’ sul materasso.  
   
   
L’indomani, come era prevedibile, Tim si risvegliò con un mal di testa da record e la memoria offuscata da _sogni_ bizzarri. Quando gli venne spiegato che aveva vissuto in prima persona tutte le situazioni allucinanti da lui “sognate”, desiderò ardentemente nascondersi sotto il tavolo della cucina e morire all’istante.  
   
Bruce raggiunse il resto della famiglia verso la tarda mattinata, trovandosi di fronte questo fantastico scenario: Tim, mezzo coricato sul tavolo in preda alla disperazione, Dick, accanto a lui che tentava – da ore sembra – di consolarlo, ed infine Alfred, che cercava invano di far consumare ai due la loro colazione prima che si raffreddasse. Osservò in silenzio prima l’uno e poi l’altro, scuotendo appena il capo divertito.  
   
« Buongiorno signor Bruce, caffè? »  
Alfred gli porse una tazza fumante, che Bruce raccolse volentieri, inspirando a pieni polmoni la fragrante aroma che gli trasmetteva.  
« Come stanno i nostri ragazzi, stamattina? »  
« Per farla breve, signore: penso proprio che abbiano imparato la dura lezione. »  
Dall’espressione perplessa che gli restituì, dimostrò di non essere totalmente d’accordo con il maggiordomo. Tim, non aveva colpa degli eventi che lo avevano visto protagonista la notte precedente, ma Dick, non era stato punito adeguatamente a suo avviso. Così, la sua mente elaborò con la dovuta calma, il modo migliore per fargli comprendere appieno che ogni azione, ha delle **conseguenze**.  
   
   
La sera stessa, Alfred bussò alla porta di Dick – nel quale era confinato, seppur non abitasse più lì - affermando che aveva visite. Scendendo le scale, il giovane vide una famigliare chioma rossa piantonata all’ingresso.  
« Barbara, che ci fai qui?! »  
La donna gli venne incontro con una strana espressione che gli deformava il viso. Dal modo in cui lei si bloccò solo a due centimetri dal suo naso con le mani sui fianchi, capì che tirava aria di tempesta.  
« E così pensavi di farmi “sballare” con una pseudo birra drogata, eh?! »  
   
 _Oh, merda_.  
   
Istantaneamente, Dick lanciò maledizioni a **colui** che aveva ben pensato di scatenargli contro Barbara Gordon, perché sapeva bene che poteva sopravvivere anche ad una apocalissi zombie, ma non alla furia della sua ragazza quando era incazzata.  
   
 _Grazie, Bruce. Questa me la ricorderò._  
   
« E come se non bastasse, hai fatto bere quello schifo al povero Tim!! Ma cosa ti diceva il cervello?! Tu ed io adesso facciamo un bel discorsetto! »  
   
Le urla della giovane, si espansero con tale violenza da rimbalzare su ogni parete della villa, riecheggiando come un grido di guerra fin nella Batcaverna, ove Bruce sogghignava mefistofelico davanti la sua tazza di caffè pre-pattuglia.  
   
   
 _END_  
 _08/09/2017_  
   


**Author's Note:**

> E ci risiamo! Volevo scrivere qualcosa a tema TimKon e mi è uscita questa folle fan fiction! XD Visto che ci sono di nuovo i miei due Bat-Brothers preferiti, penso la dedicherò nuovamente alla mia amica [oracleLYRA](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=36258), che ha tanto bisogno di sostegno durante questa sessione di esami! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come sempre, pareri, consigli e critiche costruttive saranno ben accetti! 
> 
> See you soon, fan writer!  
> Giò ♥


End file.
